Sammy's adventures in Wondhellland
by KartenK
Summary: Lucifer a une nouvelle super idée pour passer le temps dans la cage ! Elle plaît un peu moins à Michel, Sammy et Adam...


Il était facile de penser que dans un espace aussi réduit, Lucifer s'ennuyait constamment. Et c'était vrai. En parti. Heureusement, dans cette cage perdue en Enfer, l'archange déchu n'était pas seul. Son frère, Michel, était tombé avec lui, emportant Adam Milligan qui n'était pas de la trop mauvaise compagnie même s'il était passé pro dans l'art de se faire oublier. Et puis il y avait Sam Winchester. Tous ensemble, ils rendaient le séjour dans la cage plus amusant comme ils étaient toujours prêt aux nouvelles activités. Du moins, Lucifer faisait en sorte qu'ils soient prêts et volontaires. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Ils étaient tous coincés ici, autant s'amuser.

« Pourquoi _je_ dois faire Alice ? »

Dans son coin, Sam croisait les bras et joignait les jambes dans son accoutrement ridicule. Il avait l'habitude des lubies de Lucifer qui dirigeaient la vie dans cette chambre froide mais il continuait à protester, même après tout ce temps, même si jusqu'alors, ça n'avait jamais rien changé. Satan le détailla des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses chaussettes blanches qui montaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, traînant sur son torse enfermé dans le tissu bleu, s'arrêtant sur le nœud qui coiffait ses longs cheveux. C'était un rictus inconsciemment adorable qui lui répondit.

« C'est toi le plus mignon en robe, Sammy. »

Le chasseur n'était pas convaincu. Michel était franchement pas mal dans le genre. Il se souvenait notamment de la période victorienne durant laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avec des vêtements d'époque, la robe du prince des archanges lui allait à la perfection. Seulement Luci pouvait être aussi persuasif que possible, c'était difficile d'obliger son frère à porter une robe. La véritable raison pour laquelle c'était Sam qui jouait Alice, c'était car il ne pouvait rien contre celui qui avait tenu tête à Dieu. Il se rassurait en pensant à Adam qui tenait le rôle du loir et qui, par conséquent, allait passer son temps enfermé dans une théière ou à se faire victimiser. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant un peu, n'était pas très différent de leur situation de tous les jours. Au moins, le Winchester aurait droit de boire du thé. Des tasses flottaient devant chacun d'eux, que Michel remplissait une à une d'un air blasé. Il fallait le comprendre, dans le casting de Luci, il se retrouvait avec un costume mais surtout deux longues et duveteuses oreilles lapines que son petit frère n'arrêtait pas de chatouiller du bout des doigts.

« Arrête ça.

-C'est pas dans le script, Michou. »

L'aîné soupira pour la vingt-troisième fois depuis que Lucifer avait lancé son idée -Sam avait compté. En fait, Luci était le plus emballé par la reconstitution de ce thé chez les fous. En même temps, il s'en sortait bien dans la peau du chapelier fou : il avait le chapeau et la classe, pas de robes ni d'oreilles ridicules. Le chapelier s'éclaircit la gorge et commença la scène.

« _Pas de place ! Pas de place !_ Mich, tu étais supposé le dire avec moi, mais c'est pas grave. A toi, Sammy ! »

De l'autre côté de la cage, Sam avança d'un pas et s'efforça de s'indigner le plus possible en répondant : _« Il y a de la place à revendre ! »_ Le metteur en scène n'était pas convaincu.

« C'était nul ! On recommence. »

Cette fois, Michel se joint à lui en s'écriant qu'il n'y avait, autour de leur table _« pas de place ! Pas de place ! »_ Cette fois, Sam était un peu plus crédible. Lucifer fit la moue, loin d'être satisfait, mais passa tout de même à la suite. En vérité, il sauta quelques passages pas très intéressants, puisqu'il était certain que le jeune Winchester n'arriverait pas à s'énerver suffisamment. Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'archange déchu clama l'énigme emblématique : _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? »_

 _« Je crois que je peux deviner cela,_ répondit Sam en se tortillant dans sa robe beaucoup trop étroite.

 _-Veux-tu dire que tu penses pouvoir trouver la réponse ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-En ce cas, tu devrais dire ce que tu penses. »_

Les répliques de l'aîné s'enchaînaient dans une monotonie singulière, typique de Michel. Lucifer n'aurait pas voulu que c'en soit autrement. C'était ensuite au tour de Sammy, qui allait s'embrouiller en jouant une jeune fille qui s'emmêle. C'était trop drôle. Le blond essayait de rester concentré sur son rôle pour ne pas éclater de rire aussitôt face à ces deux personnages qu'il utilisait comme des marionnettes.

 _« Mais c'est ce que je fais. Du moins... du moins... je pense ce que je dis... et c'est la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Et le réquisitoire pouvait commencer.

 _« Mais pas du tout ! C'est comme si tu disais que : « Je vois ce que je mange », c'est la même chose que : « Je mange ce que je vois ! »_

 _-C'est comme si tu disais que : « J'aime ce que j'ai », c'est la même chose que : « J'ai ce que j'aime ! » »_

Adam, qui jusqu'alors était resté silencieux et parfait comme loir, éleva doucement la voix pour sa seule intervention : _« C'est comme si tu disais que : « Je respire quand je dors », c'est la même chose que : « Je dors quand je respire ! »_ C'était trop mignon pour Lucifer qui explosa de rire sans prendre le temps de répondre. Michel soupira, encore, tellement il avait hâte que cette bêtise se termine. Entre deux fous rires de son frère, il prenait le temps de savourer son thé en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce-dernier racontait toujours que Sam était un gosse, mais c'était lui le vrai gamin dans cette cage. Il se pliait en deux, se tenait les côtes, se tordait dans tous les sens. Adam attendait sagement dans son coin, roulé en boule, imprégné de son personnage. Sam restait debout et tirait sur le bas de sa jupe. Il avait hâte, lui aussi, qu'ils atteignent la fin du scénario. Au vue de l'état du père des démons, ça allait durer des jours. Et ici, les jours, c'était hyper long. Les rires de Lucifer s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Il se redressa sans un mot en fixant ses deux compagnons de galère comme s'il les rencontrait pour la première fois. Michou, ses oreilles sensibles, son élégance. Sammy, sa robe trop petite, ses cheveux de princesse. Il attrapa le col de l'un, puis de l'autre, et les embrassa chacun leur tour. Forcément, Michel tenait à avoir le dernier mot.

« C'est pas dans le script, Luci. »

Il s'en foutait bien du script, ils étaient trop chou.

* * *

 _Au cas où : en italique, ce sont les extraits d'_ Alice aux pays des merveilles _._

 _J'avais envie de Samifer et de Michifer et de tout, en fait. Du coup c'est cadeau !_

 _J'ai entendu dire que les reviews ça réchauffait le coeur des auteurs._

 _\- Karten_


End file.
